Sexual intercourse over prolonged periods of time often causes fatigue in the muscles, especially any support muscles, particularly the arms, shoulders, neck and upper torso, which can rapidly bring about discomfort and/or inability to perform or reduced interest. Additionally, certain sexual positions bring out this discomfort, for example in positions where one partner supports him or herself above the other for an extended duration of time. Moreover, sexual relations or positions for the elderly, partially handicapped, overweight or obese people, and even women in the late stages of pregnancy may be uncomfortable and limited in their variety.
As a result, various aids for copulating couples are known in the prior art, for example, pillows, contoured pillows, wedges, ramps, chairs, chairs with apertures, and the like. Such aids assist with positioning one partner (the down partner) in a copulating position or positions such as missionary position. These aids assist such partner, typically the female in a male-female relationship, or the down or bottom partner, in maintaining a desired and comfortable sexual position. However, such aids are not utilized to support the body weight of the male in a male-female relationship nor the up or top partner during copulation.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a support for copulating couples and method of use thereof that functions to support the top partner during copulation.